


The Bot Who Went Through Time（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Please read the original author's article
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 非常感谢Commoncoral给我的授权，还请大家一定要多多支持原作哟～谢谢观看～





	The Bot Who Went Through Time（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commoncoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/gifts).

“这片星座被称为猎户座（Orion）的腰带！”莎莉趁着汽车人们凝视着夜空解释道。毕竟他们整天都得在太空桥上工作，所以他们决定在桑塔克大厦里扎营。

“真巧，我的名字就叫奥列安（Orion），后来进学院的时候改了。”擎天柱对莎莉说。

“我想有些东西还是不变的。”警车回答。

“他们为什么要给你改名？猎户座（Orion）很酷啊。”莎莉好奇地问。

“它的意思是代表成长，就像Optimus的意思是‘最优秀’一样。被突然改名感觉很奇怪，但我已经习惯了。”

学院里出来的名字总是以能力和功底为前提，因此当擎天柱被认为是一名杰出的学生时，他的新称号就代表着他的个人标志。

“别再炫耀了老大！我还不得不习惯‘大黄蜂’这个称号呢，因为御天敌说我是个会搞砸一切的笨蛋（bumbler）！”

‘噢……’

“别难过，‘大黄蜂’在地球上被认为可是一个积极向上的象征！”莎莉安慰道。

这场休闲的聊天结束后，除了擎天柱，大多数tf和莎莉都睡着了，因为此刻他注意到房间里闪烁着火种源碎片的光芒就醒了过来。

擎天柱手里拿着还在发光的碎片准备打开房门告诉救护车，它自己突然在空中飞了起来，并且还主动飞进了那座太空桥，然而意想不到的事发生了，没有启动的太空桥毫无征兆地启动了，太空桥启动时的电磁波把大家都吵醒了。

太空桥的入口处打开了一个巨大的黑洞，它开始吞噬周围的东西。擎天柱差点就掉进去，幸好及时抓住了桥的边缘。

“隔板，发生了什么回事？！”

“你做了什么？！这种不自然的反应发生概率相当于零！”隔板跌跌撞撞跑出来大声吼道。

“我什么都没干！是火种源碎片自己打开的！”

擎天柱感到一股奇怪的力量抓住了他的腿，几乎要把他撕碎，他尖叫着掉进了那个黑洞。

“擎天柱！”

他最后一次听到他的朋友们撕心裂肺地呼喊着他的名字。

________

擎天柱呻吟着，当他的光学镜缓缓上线时，他听到一个深沉但柔和的声音在和他说话。

“别动，虽然我不是个专业的医生，但我有一些急救知识可以应对。”

当他的视野重新聚焦时，他看到了一双熟悉的红色光学镜.

“威震天？！”

擎天柱迅速合上面具坐起来，他拿出斧头，摆出一副战斗的姿态。

“你为什么会在这，我在哪？！”

威震天带着一副忧心忡忡的表情，以一种不寻常的投降方式举起手。

“我是这里的矿工，我们被困在山洞里了。”

当擎天柱注意到威震天看起来是多么年轻和畏惧时，他小小地放松了一点，尽管这样的威震天仍然比他高大。威震天的机体上有一些地方的涂漆是黄黑相间的，并且胸口处没有霸天虎的标志，右手也没有被巨大的融合炮所占据。

“今年是哪一年？”

“什么哪一年？”威震天疑惑地问。

哦，不，不……不应该发生这种事的。

“我——算了。对不起，我只是有点糊涂了。”

“别担心，我知道塌方很可怕。我叫震天尊，你叫什么名字？”

“……柯博尔（Convoy，原作者玩日吹梗）”擎天柱担心这会对未来产生怎样的影响，所以他尽可能不去调动这条时间线。他在篡改历史和遇到一个真正意义上美好的威震天之间感到压力重重。

“嗯，我不确定像我这样的机械是否能得到外面的帮助，但是……你住在哪个城市？”

“我？呃……铁堡……”

“好吧，他们一定会把你弄出去的。但是像你这样上流社会的人在卡隆的矿场里做什么呢？”

震天尊满脸猜疑。

“我……我不知道，我进入了一座太空桥，然后突然间我就来到了这里。”

震天尊看上去有点松了口气，但还是有些困惑。

“……在这里等着，我会为我们挖取一些能量块。你可能不太习惯这些未经加工的生食，但是要想活下去你只能这么做。”

说着，他的手变成了钻头，开始开凿。

小领袖不得不叹口气把这一切都收回处理器里。好吧，他被困在过去，同时也被未来的军阀给困住了，没有办法能和他的朋友们进行联络。

还有一件事令他非常好奇，他为什么曾经是个矿工？他在教科书上一开始不是个暴力的角斗士吗？算了不管这么多了。

'……好了，好了，振作一点领袖，你自己可以摆平的……'

“你还好吗？你看起来挺焦虑的。”震天尊蹲在他面前，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

“没什么，我只是……我不知道该怎么办。”

“别担心，我可以带我们离开这里，我相信你的朋友也在找你。”他笑着说。小领袖对震天尊安慰的话语感到惊讶。他不禁打开面具，微微一笑。震天尊同样也被带动露出纯真的笑容。

“谢谢，我感觉好多了。”

震天尊继续回去工作了一会儿，擎天柱也加入了其中，用斧头将巨石劈成两半。

震天尊见了停止了钻探。

“你为什么帮我，这应该不属于你的职责范围吧？”

“我又不是个累赘。好歹我也知道一两件关于清除岩石的操作。”

震天尊突然大笑起来，又开始工作了起来。

“你不是功能主义派！我很高兴听到这个消息。”

小领袖被他这么一提便回想起他在学院的历史课上读到塞伯坦曾经存在一个种姓制度，它把所有的阶级无情的划分了。

"早期的威震天是一位暴力的角斗士，他以此作为一个契机，为了推翻政府而引起了暴动。威震天开始以军品的身份发动战争……"

然而，在这里，威震天并不是一名军品，而是一名普通能干的矿工。经过一段时间的努力清理完瓦砾后，他们都坐下休息一会儿。

“也许，教科书记载的历史不一定准确，毕竟了解威震天的出身背景也算是一项非常复杂的技术活了。”

当他俩坐在地上吃着能量块时，他们之间始终被一种尴尬的沉默感所围绕。擎天柱还沉浸在他的思想中，根本不想挑起话题，如果他回到他的时空，他谈论的任何事都可能被威震天利用对付他。

要是他还能回得去的话。

擎天柱迅速地摆脱了这种想法，转过头看着震天尊，他正盯着某个地方，很可能他的想法也是如此。

随后，震天尊主动打破了沉默，他与擎天柱进行了短暂的眼神交流。

“你在害怕什么？自从我找到你之后，我能看出来你一直在撒谎。”

震天尊已经习惯于那些tf的表里不一，擎天柱对比起他们简直就像个初入门的菜鸟一样——抓耳挠腮，避免光学镜接触，以及谈话之间的长时间停顿。

我不能再撒谎了，一点点差错都可能会搞乱时间线……况且我离开这个了时空……万一被威震天发现了其中的原理……擎天柱处理器在这种情况下高速运行，他的火种给了他一种感觉，他将会在这待上很长一段时间。

“好吧，我放弃了。”

他叹了口气。

“……听起来很疯狂，你绝对不会相信我的。我来自未来，但我现在不知道怎么回去。”

擎天柱都准备好被嘲笑一通了。

“我相信你。”

“真的？”擎天柱有些不可思议。

震天尊轻笑了一声。

“首先，你看上去不像我以前见过的任何一名tf，你的斧头也是一样的，对此我很抱歉……”

擎天柱从他的子空间中取出一张数据板。这上面数据并不重要，只是擎天柱在过去计算出的对底特律造成的经济损失。

震天尊瞄了一眼。

“我必须检查一下你是否来自议院。回到话题上，我认为这个日期  
有误，还有，这个OP的首字母缩写应该也不是柯博尔（Convoy）的拼写吧。”

擎天柱叹了口气。

“我该怎么解释才不会把时间线搞砸呢？”

“如果你认为可能出了什么问题，你可以不必告诉我，任何变化确实都有可能对时空穿越带来严重的后果。”震天尊体谅地说。

“我甚至不是主动想进来的，我只是站在远处看着太空桥，然后我就被传送到这个陌生的地方……嘿，这让我想起了我曾经读过的一张数据板。”

小领袖躺在坑坑洼洼的土块上，凝视着顶层岩石。

震天尊靠近了一点。“顺便问一句，这张数据板是不是叫‘穿越时空’？”

“……是的，你怎么知道？”

“这也是我最爱的文学作品之一。”震天尊笑了笑，擎天柱发现他是一个渴望谈论自己兴趣的人。

擎天柱有些不可思议地惊奇地扩大了他的光学范围。

“哦，所以你也是同好。”

“那你一定从书上知道那一幕。”

“在经历了数以百万计的恒星周期之后，所有的旅行者都坐在一起交谈，最终与朋友团聚时的情景？”

“那部分让我对你也有同样的感觉。”

俩人的引擎都发出了一声兴奋的嗡鸣，却又彼此默契地抑制着。

'飞行者注视着与他不同时空的却又能共处这个时空的存在，普神，是否存在着某种超凡脱俗的力量才导致了他们相聚。'

“你认为是一种更强大的力量选择了我来这里？”

“也许吧。我想不出还有什么东西能让tf穿越时空。”

擎天柱回想起火种源碎片。

“事实上，我认为你可能是对的。”

擎天柱从来没有想过他们可以在最喜欢的书上建立联系，更别提对人物、象征主义和哲学进行大量的讨论了。这让他感觉回到了他沉迷于书籍的日子里，但是那之后他却得把更多的时间投入到汽车人学院，只为了成为一名精英卫队的成员。他有点怀疑像震天尊这样一个好人是怎么成为他所认识的未来军阀的。

最后，震天尊和擎天柱不得不进入充电状态。因为他们长篇大论地谈论着最后一部小说中Petro兔的象征意义以及兔子的角色重要性，这让他们几乎像是刚刚打仗完一般疲惫不堪。不知何故，仅仅用了恒星周期，他们之间的关系进展突飞猛进地紧密了起来。

“嘿，震天尊？”

“什么事？”他昏昏欲睡地说。

“我的名字叫奥列安派克斯。”虽然不是他现在的名字，但它曾经也算是他的一部分，在这种疲惫的精神状态下，他莫名其妙觉得应该让震天尊知道。

“这个名字很漂亮，很适合你。”

震天尊在昏睡前迷迷糊糊地说出了这句话。要不是擎天柱实在累坏了，估计一整晚他都不会安宁。

________

毫无征兆的，擎天柱苏醒了过来，发现自己就躺在震天尊身旁，他还在充电。

在茫然的思绪中，小领袖才想起了这位矿工对他说的话。

“这个名字很漂亮，很适合你。

擎天柱内心有些慌了。

我是谁，我在哪，我要干什么。怎么又是我的错？这件事一定会毁了时间线的！ 

他并不讨厌震天尊对他的友好，但考虑到将来可能发生的事情，说不害怕都是假的。

不一会儿，震天尊也从充电中醒来了，他转过头，看到擎天柱还起来，他笑了笑，这让擎天柱的火种以一种奇怪的方式跳动了一下。

“我希望我没有让你等太久奥列安。”

“……没关系，我在你清醒之前走神了一会儿。”

之后，他们又回到了之前的工作行程中：清除矿洞中的塌陷物，食用原始的能量块，坐下来一起聊天。

“所以，你习惯了这里的塌陷吗，震天尊？”擎天柱还是不太习惯震天尊这个名字。

“我早就习惯了，毕竟这是我第九次遇到这种情况了。”

震天尊的声音变得有些奇怪。

“——但，这次是我第一次和别人困在一起。在矿场工作的存活率很低，况且我也曾经历过一些本该要我命的情况。”

擎天柱不再出声，只是默默地听他诉说着震天尊对那些没能幸存下来的同事的愧疚感。他有一种异样的触感，擎天柱对于震天尊的感受和思考，以及这里的生活条件是多么的不公平，震天尊是如何被迫习惯于面对死亡。

在清理了更多的瓦砾后，他们又因为劳累躺在一起。擎天柱除了盯着顶上的岩石，扔小石子，和震天尊聊天之外，别无他法。

“那你呢？未来的tf也会被困在洞穴里吗？”震天尊开玩笑地问。

好吧，他唯一可以提的故事就是他们正在冒险的时候。擎天柱回想起在那颗充满蜘蛛的有机星上，和假定已经死了的艾丽塔陷入困境之中……

震天尊在他面前挥手，打断了他那些悲伤的念头。

“……那是我第一次发生的塌方事故，后来面发生的事情一直困扰着我。”

“告诉我吧。你脑子里的杂念可能都会烧坏你的处理器的。”震天尊真的很关心奥列安，他发现每个一段时间，他的情感模块运作的就会越来越快。

反正威震天在未来已经知道他是一个失败者了，讲这个故事不会改变任何事情。

“我一位曾经的朋友提出了一种提高我们战斗排名的方法——”

擎天柱回忆的整个故事的细节被省略，如御天敌和艾丽塔的名字，以及霸天虎战舰，但其他一切保持原封不动。当他开始讲述他的故事时，他的火种中充斥着一股小小的痛楚。他明明已经习惯了这种感觉，但这一次，这种感觉却仍然在火种舱的边缘上摇摇欲坠。

“现在我的两个朋友都非常讨厌我，我知道这是我应得的。我一直都带着这种罪恶感，我当时就知道我应该做些什么的……我真的不该这么做……这都是我的错。”

说着说着，清洁液开始从他的光学镜里流出来。擎天柱隐忍着情绪擦去那些情不自禁流出来的清洁液，希望它能停下来。尽管擎天柱已经坚持了许多恒星周期，但是他的愤怒，悲伤和内疚却如同止不住的洪流一样俞涌俞多。

普神，威震天还在他面前。我不能让威震天知道我的弱点。

“奥列安？”

擎天柱很久就再没哭泣过了，自从他进入汽车人学院训练之后，连同他的旧称“奥列安派克斯”一起被抛诸脑后。“擎天柱”必须要时刻保持稳定的头脑，冷静和自信。

而当他失去了艾丽塔、御天敌和他的学位时，他很奇怪那时候为什么他没有哭。如果是奥列安的话可能早就崩溃了。

但为什么必须是现在？为什么是在威震天面前？

“抱歉，我通常不会这样的。”他下意识用他的手遮住了他的脸。

突然，他感到震天尊抱住了他。擎天柱抬起头，看到震天尊温和而善良的表情：“这不是你的错，你做了你能做的一切。”虽然这句话很简单，但擎天柱只觉得松了一口气。他独自一人经历了那么多糟糕的循环，而现在，有人告诉他他尽了最大的努力，给了他一个安慰。他靠在震天尊身上，放纵自己将那些清洁液发泄出来，然后被震天尊擦掉了。

擎天柱在震天尊的怀抱里睡着了。  
这是他这段时间以来第一次睡得如此安稳。

________

当擎天柱醒来时，他正与正在充电的震天尊面对面躺着。他克制住了最初的恐惧反应，不再有紧张的感觉。

我哭着睡着了吗？我有那么累吗？

擎天柱在没有打扰他充电的情况下，慢慢地拨开震天尊的手。然而还没等他起身震天尊就立即收拢了手臂，擎天柱差点就要窒息了。震天尊不自觉地把他抱在离火种舱最近更近的胸甲上。

擎天柱在苦恼着在到底是要继续挣扎，还是叫醒他，还是呆在原地之间徘徊。因为老实说，擎天柱觉得被一个比他更大的人抱着很舒服，他从来没有如此接近过一个人，除非他们之间很亲密，或者是在战斗。塞伯坦人不是很自来熟的类型。

“你起得真早。”

擎天柱仰望着震天尊的笑脸。他突然对昨天哭泣的自己感到羞耻。

“对于昨天发生的事我很抱歉。”

“你不应该感到抱歉，你已经把它藏在心里很长时间了，不是吗？”

“是的…谢谢你倾听我的故事。”他平静地说。

仿佛想起什么似的，擎天柱才注意到了他们的身体位置。“那个，嗯，震天尊，你通常会像这样拥抱其他人吗？”

“不。”

擎天柱的面甲有些小小的发烫，震天尊不禁笑出声。不久后，他们起来继续开凿着看似无边无际的洞穴。

“你觉得我们要多久才能离开这个洞穴？”擎天柱漫不经心地问。

“如果我们运气不好的话，会更长。  
“独自一人想挖出去一定很难。”

“这和我回去的工作没有什么不同。”

擎天柱停止了钻探，震天尊也停了下来。

“我的故事很奇怪，你要不要听听，奥列安？”

“自从我到这里以来，我一直在想这个问题。”擎天柱立刻坐下来，睁大光学镜，就像一个好奇的学生在认真聆听他们敬仰的导师讲课一样。震天尊不禁闭上排气孔，快速将这句“你怎么这么可爱？”堵回处理器里。

“还记得我提过的那些本该要我命的那些事故吗？其实在很多场大大小小事故中我都存活了下来，我的同事们因此认为我是死亡的磁石。他们认为我是某种毁灭和邪恶的预兆。从来没有人敢靠近我，甚至我经过他们身边他们都会向普神默默祈祷。无论在什么情况下，我都是孤身一人。嗯，直到我遇见你。”

毁灭和邪恶的预兆带回了擎天柱在战斗中面对他的记忆。但是震天尊看起来是一个很好的人，到底是怎么回事？为什么其他矿工对他这么残忍？

“你不是一个邪恶的人，为什么他们会对你这么坏？你是我见过的最棒的机械。”

'至少现在还不是。' 他默默在火种里补充道。

“但在所有的塞伯坦人中，为什么你是我唯一感到亲近的人呢？”火种里另一个声音问。

擎天柱最亲密无间的朋友无非就是御天敌和艾丽塔，可惜结局很可怕。救护车、大黄蜂、隔板、警车和莎莉都是他作为领导者和朋友非常关心的人，但他却从未真正向他们敞开心扉。只因为他是他们的领袖，无论发生什么危险，他都会向他们伸出援助之手。

“以前从来没有人这样对我说过。谢谢你，奥列安。”

震天尊对他笑了笑。从来没有人关心过矿工和低种姓的tf，也没有人关心过他。听到这句真诚的话，震天尊被深深感动了。

他们都是孤独的人。当擎天柱还是奥列安时，他整天都沉浸在图书馆里阅虽然读故事和数据。虽然奥列安经常会被更强壮的人刁难，但他还是会帮助其他被欺凌的受害者，然而，他仍然是孤独的。奥列安有时候会很努力地和其他人交朋友，但却没有人会像他那样努力的和他成为朋友。

震天尊下流水线时并没有名字，但他有一种感觉，他只为了一个目标而生。他知道自己在社会中的价值。他遇到过那些利用权力而欺骗他人的人，以及把他当作武器或工具的人。很难看出别人对待他时的真实想法，就好像他什么也不是，或者假装无视他的存在。这对他来说实在太不公平了。

过一个又一个周期，他们彼此交换自己的故事，谈论哲学，笑话，书评和赞美。他们之间的距离越拉越近，甚至只是无所事事的闲聊，擎天柱好像就是理所当然躺在震天尊胸前。因为他认为这是朋友之间亲昵的举动。

“你会写诗？”擎天柱问。

“是的，只是作为一种爱好而已，说出来有点难为情呢。”

“我喜欢读诗，曾经就有一个很厉害的匿名诗人，我是它的超级粉丝。”

“谁？我很感兴趣。”

“我已经很久没读过他的作品了，这个时间段他也没有再出过新作品。他也……写过浪漫的诗。可惜我记不起上面到底说了些什么。”

“如果连你也记不起来，那就代表着那家伙没你想得那么伟大咯。”震天尊调侃道。

“嘿！自从我加入学院以来，我就再也读过任何一本诗书了，至少我还有印象！”

________

“如果没有种姓制度，你会怎么做？”擎天柱问。

“任何专业的医生。我见过很多人在矿坑里受过的那些苦，无论是精神上还是身体上都是如此。机械会生锈，关节会被卡死，我看出他们那双空洞的光学镜里想在死亡当中寻求的解脱。我真的非常希望可以制止低种姓机制中的带来的苦难。”

“很崇高的事业追求啊。”

“如果可以改变我的程序，那么也许我就能做些什么。”

擎天柱在处理器里中无意中听到了通天晓的声音。过去通天晓曾经过教育他如何成为一个英雄，现在只感觉像是在浪费时间，出了那场事故之后他被降了职，而御天敌则成了一名精英卫队成员，但这些想法在他拯救底特律人民的时候有所改善。

“我相信你可以成为任何你想成为的人，只要你愿意为你的梦想继续努力。很多人告诉过我，我不可能成为一名精英卫队成员，而且我也被那所学校淘汰了。但在内心深处，我仍未放弃过那些梦想，最终，我做出了那些精英卫队成员或我认为自己永远不会做的事情。编码什么的存在毫无意义！震天尊，我知道你可以成为一个伟大的人，拯救你想拯救的生命！”

事情告一段落之后擎天柱对他那些鼓舞人心的演说感到非常羞耻那都是后话了。震天尊震惊地看着他，满心钦佩，不敢置信会有像他这样的塞伯坦人的存在，他们可以一起思考着他们的未来。

________

“你为什么一开始就想成为一名精英卫队成员？”

“我小时候就一直想当英雄，我见不得别人受欺压。”

“你觉得自己像个英雄吗？”

“不完全觉得，虽然我感觉最接近成为英雄的时候是在我差点为国捐躯的时候。我认为做一个英雄并不意味着觉得自己像一个英雄。”

“我曾经听别人说，英雄是一条孤独的路。奥列安，如果你继续走下去，你得牺牲很多东西。”

“……我知道我必须做出艰难的选择，这是我能接受的。”

________

震天尊被擎天柱的乐观迷住了。他知道自己从第一天就爱上了这个小家伙，从那以后就越陷越深。他不知道什么时候该说出这句话，但现在，震天尊被擎天柱的笑声所吸引，他的火种在膨胀，他觉得必须要说出来。

“奥列安……我爱你。”

话音刚落，两人的面甲瞬间涨红了，擎天柱躺在震天尊身上不知所措，尽管这是他们再平常不过的姿势。擎天柱内心充满了恐慌，他期待着这一切，却又不希望发生。

“但是……但是时间线！一切都会彻底改变！你不知道这会做什么！”擎天柱并没有完全放弃回到他的时空，他也不介意和震天尊困在一起。但他只是害怕，如果要回去的话，他必须斩断这份感情。

震天尊抓过擎天柱的手，十指相握在一起，这只会令擎天柱更加绝望。

“我不在乎你是否来自未来，我不在乎这是否改变了未来。我只想知道你是否也爱我，我只知道你现在就和我在一起。”震天尊坦言。

擎天柱注视着震天尊，面甲上充满了忧虑、恐惧和爱恋。当他俩在谈论他们最喜欢的小说时，擎天柱已经了解到他的火种里是什么感觉。这是一种可怕的感觉，但却又是如此的快乐。这种感觉越来越庞大，对于身体亲近的渴望也是如此强烈。他不敢承认，但此刻他只想说出他最真实的想法。

“震天尊……我也爱你。”

擎天柱对他笑了笑，尽管他的处理器里总有一个声音在阻止他。

“但是如果我必须回去呢？我不想把你一个人留在这里。”

震天尊抱住擎天柱。他看到了他爱人脸上那悲伤的表情。

“现在你就在这，对我而言这就足够了。”

虽然他们什么也没说，但他们之间的间距越来越短，直至嘴唇贴在一起。这一刻，震天尊从来没有感到如此幸福过，擎天柱的唇和吻都很柔软，这就是被人关心，被人爱的感觉。

擎天柱只想留在震天尊身边，他希望自己能在那个时代出生。因为震天尊，他理解了那份被爱的感觉，他理解了与他所关心的人亲密的感觉。擎天柱和震天尊在一起的每一秒，擎天柱都觉得自己仍然是那个天真的奥列安。

短暂的亲吻过后，他们带着幸福和钦佩的目光凝视着对方。

“我不确定你知道我有多爱你的程度，奥列安，我只想说，我快要疯了。”

擎天柱轻笑着，顺从地搂住他的脖子。

“震天尊，我想你也不明白我现在的感受有多无法自拔。”

他们继续拥抱着彼此，偶尔互相亲吻。擎天柱的处理器中有一小部分不希望被其他人发现，而另一部分，则是想珍惜他现在所拥有的，因为他知道这个不会永远持续下去。

________

一天，当擎天柱和震天尊继续开采的时候，擎天柱打破了一块岩石，不经意间捅开了一个小洞，露出了外面的星空。他兴奋地用光学镜往洞外窥视。

“震天尊，我想我找到了一条出路！”

震天尊站在擎天柱旁边，用尽全力把墙打穿，造了一个足够大的洞，这样他们两个人都可以出去了。

“终于。”震天尊舒爽地深呼吸一口气，寻找出路把他的大部分精力几乎要抽干了。他拉着擎天柱，一起走出了矿洞。

擎天柱看了看他们周围废弃的矿井。貌似工人们都下班了。

谁会想到我回到塞伯坦的结局是这样的？

他仰望夜空。尽管他在桑塔克大厦和铁堡图书馆总能通过媒体或者书籍看到，但身临其境对他来说还是很震撼的。他看到了其他行星和许多小恒星，他找到了一个熟悉的场景。

“星空，那就是……猎户座？”震天尊问。

擎天柱指着那个熟悉的星座。

“我的一位朋友告诉过我，这些恒星构成了一种叫做猎户座腰带的形态，另一位朋友告诉我，这种现象到处都有。我想这应该是普遍存在的，也可能是我们正好赶上。”

“我不奇怪你的名字来源于恒星，它很适合你。”

“为什么？”

“永恒，明亮，美丽，光彩照人。对于恒星，我还能说多少赞词呢？”

擎天柱缅甸地笑着，脸上感觉要烧起来了。

“再说我都快化掉了！”

震天尊以公主抱的方式抱起他。

“你就是我的灵感，奥列安派克斯。”

事实上，擎天柱觉得自己真的要要溺死在这个怀抱里。

“震天尊，你给我的感觉很像我自己。尤其是我过去的那部分，我以为我已经遗忘了，但你却帮我找了回来。”

要是他们能永远定格在这一刻就好了。

擎天柱和震天尊的视线交流突然被天空中的爆炸打断了。他们抬起头，想看看远处是否有一颗即将着陆的流星。

“擎天柱？擎天柱！？你能听到我说话吗？”

一个熟悉的声音突然在音频接收器旁响起，过去他一度认为这些声音可能再也听不见了。

“救护车？”擎天柱下意识挣脱了震天尊的手臂，朝着着陆的流星看去，他才意识到这颗流星是火种源碎片。

“感谢普神，我们一直在捕捉你的能量信号！”

“救护车……现在是第几个轨道周期。”

“怎么了？”

擎天柱转过身来，看着失落的震天尊，他似乎明白这个通讯的意思。

“我需要离开一会儿，我会回来的。”

他向前走去，开始描述所有的情况，但不包括他和震天尊相互爱恋的那一部分。

看起来擎天柱所恐惧的事即将成为现实。

“威震天？一个不错的好人？真是令人难以置信。”

“回到话题上，我相信如果我得到了火种源碎片，它会帮助我回来的。等我找到它的时候，我再联络你。”

擎天柱一动不动地站了一会，然后以最快的速度跑回震天尊身边，并且拥上了他。

“我想我可能很快就要回去了。震天尊，请原谅我。我从来没有想过会丢下你。”

震天尊紧紧地抱住了他。

“虽然你在这里的时间非常短暂，但我会珍惜它的每一刻。当我说我爱你的时候，我不后悔。”

“不，震天尊，你还不知道我们以后会发生什么。”

那个充满内疚的声音又回来了，只不过这次是由擎天柱亲口说了出来。

他们朝着最近坠毁的火种源碎片走去。

“我还会再见到你吗？”

震天尊说，当擎天柱伸出手去抓取碎片时，他就应该知道未来已经一团糟。

“是的，但是是在经历了数以百万计的恒星周期之后。”

震天尊脸上的悲伤变成了希望，最终，他下定了决心跪在擎天柱目前，与他的视线持平，直视着他的光学镜。

“我会找到你的，我可以等过那些周期，我保证。”

擎天柱有些受宠若惊，他的火种里的刺痛也越来越强烈。

“不……不要找我，这不值得。如果我们以后不继续这种关系会更好。”

“为什么？”震天尊脸上带着一种受伤的表情。

擎天柱看着地面，沉默了一会儿，然后说：“未来没有人会允许这种事发生的。我不会允许，你也不会允许。”

“什么？你什么意思？我——”

震天尊沮丧的声音被火种源碎片的能量脉冲打断了。擎天柱身后打开了一座太空桥，这一次大门并没有再吸进任何东西。

擎天柱低声说：“是时候了。”

“我可能是老眼昏花了，威震天看上去很友好，并且还跪在你面前。”

救护车从太空桥上走出来时，很是疲惫不堪，并且脾气暴躁得不得了。

擎天柱已经离开了震天尊。

“很高兴再次见到你，救护车，怎么花了这么久的时间？”

“空间和时间的概念是不同的，我看上去像是一个时空维修专家吗？！”救护车用他一贯发牢骚的声音说，抬手将电磁脉冲发射器指向震天尊。震天尊畏缩了一下，后退了几步。

“我对此做了一些修正，避免时间出现崩坏。况且，我也不想让他发现时空穿越的原理。”当救护车正准备开启传送时，擎天柱突然喊道：“等等，停下！”

救护车停了下来，困惑地看着擎天柱。擎天柱深吸了一口气。

“我听说过这里的矿工经历过什么，威震天至少应该在被炸之前得到一个解释。这样更合乎道德。”

“至少我得先说再见。”

擎天柱的解释足以说服疲惫的救护车交出他的电磁脉冲发射器，因为救护车此刻只想尽快回去充电。

“等你做完就把它还给我吧。”

说完，他跨回了太空桥。

擎天柱握着电磁脉冲发射器感到不自然地沉重。

他转向震天尊。

“你……不打算用这个杀了我吗？”

擎天柱移开了视线，震天尊的光学镜瞪得很大，他觉得被背叛了。

“你为什么要让我忘记！是我对你的心意还不够吗？！”震天尊第一次对擎天柱感到失望。又要变回独自一人了，恐惧几乎把他逼到了绝境。

“我会等你哪怕数以百万计的恒星周期！求你了，不要让我忘记你，不要让我遗忘你的存在？！你给了我希望，奥列安，不要把我一个人留在这里……”

擎天柱第一次看到震天尊流泪，他震惊地不敢再说什么。

但他不得不说出他们将来不能在一起的真相。

“……震天尊，在未来我们是敌人。我们会互相厮杀，塞伯坦上会有一个派系分裂，有时你也会差点让我彻底报废。”他用他最平静的声音说。

“奥列安……我绝不会那么做的。”

这是擎天柱不敢打开电磁脉冲的另一个原因。

“震天尊，在未来的你是完全不同的。这整件事本来不应该发生的，但……震天尊，我很高兴认识你。我非常爱你，也很抱歉给你带来了这样的悲伤。”

他不停地擦去震天尊光学镜中掉下来的清洁液。彼此间沉默了一会儿，震天尊从他的子空间里拿出一个数据页交给擎天柱。

“等你回到那边再好好地看看吧。”他放开擎天柱后往后退了一步，等着擎天柱的决意。震天尊露出悲伤的微笑，就像在说，他愿意原谅他一样。

“震天尊……我在另一个世界等你。”

擎天柱不得不抬起颤抖的手咬牙按下电磁脉冲发射器的开关，射中了震天尊的头部。震天尊应声倒地，他的光学镜在关闭前最后想到的是自己的承诺——永远记住奥列安，也许他会忘记他的名字，但他永远不能忘记他留给他的那种感觉。

当震天尊醒来时，他觉得他的火种舱里好像空荡荡的。他感到很空虚，他不知道他失去了什么，他很想抓住些什么，他知道他失去了一些很重要的东西。

________

擎天柱穿过太空桥，回到底特律，仿佛什么都没发生过。卡隆的矿场仿佛只是一个美好的梦。

“哟，老大回来了！”大黄蜂喊道。

“欢迎回来。我听说你在那见到威震天了，他是个怎样的家伙？”警车问。

“希望我们没有让你等太久！”隔板附近在检查着太空桥的设置。擎天柱环顾四周，发现每个人都很疲惫。莎莉挂在睡袋里睡着了，救护车直接睡死在地上了。

擎天柱莞尔一笑。

“干得好，伙计们，我想你们现在可以好好休息了。明天我会告诉你们发生了什么。”

几纳秒后，每个人都已经进入了充电状态。除了擎天柱之外，他把火种源碎片放在了应该保存的地方，然后开始打理起家里的卫生。一切整理完毕后，他在仓库停了下来，躺上了充电床。

他拿出数据板，打开后看到的是震天尊的留言。

“如果我从来没见过你，我会在哪？”

“日子会过得怎样？我还会珍惜自己的生命吗？”

“我不知道我配不配拥有如此甜蜜的爱情……”

“不管时光流逝多少，我只在意你。”

这是奥列安最后一次为一个人哭泣，他蜷缩一团，拥抱着自己，回想起他们之间亲吻的感觉。

“我……对不起，真的很抱歉，抛下你……”

当擎天柱重新醒来时，他已经将奥列安派克斯的记忆彻底丢进处理器的角落。很快他就会习惯于再次面对霸天虎，到了他和威震天作战的时候，他不会再犹豫了。震天尊已经离开了，就像奥列安一样。

至少他是这么想的。在他们和塞伯坦取得了联系后，他下载了一本他最喜欢的诗集。这是一位匿名作家的选集，那位作家总是能将自己的快乐、悲伤、愤怒和爱完美描述下来。他翻到了他个人最喜欢的那句诗，虽然已经很久没有阅读过了，但他却第一次读到这些诗句一样。

“很久以来，我一直在寻找那种感觉，寻找它曾带给我的快乐。

我不记得你的名字，  
它给我带来了爱和痛苦。

喊出我的名字，我就能叫你的名字。

在这外面的某个地方，在恒星凝聚的时候。世界开始变得四分五裂，在另一边等待着你，等待新的开始。"

奇怪的是，自从他遇见震天尊之后，他对这些诗句背后的感情深有体会。  
________

“你在看什么？擎天柱，你已经看了很长一段时间了。”莎莉问道。

“哦，好吧，我决定重新开始读书。我很久没读过其他书了。”

“那你为什么一开始就停下来？”

“在学院花了我很多时间在课本上。被称为图书管理员并不是让人值得开心的事。”

“虽然严格来说我在学院的职位的确就是这个。”

莎莉花了一段时间才在脑子里把这些话消化完毕，随即她下意识吼道。

“你原来是个书呆子！”

擎天柱愣了一会儿，然后很快舒缓了紧张的情绪，发出了一声尴尬的笑声。“……是的，我是。”

“我一直以为你会把信息和故事直接下载到你的脑子里。”

“那可是一次狂野的旅程。想象一下，在一分钟内体验一个故事的真情实感，那将胜过你自己的经历。”

“这倒是真的。”莎莉同意了他的观点。虽然她无法想象会是什么样的感觉，但她认为，就像看到一个尝试不哭的人去逗旁边一个尝试不笑的人一样。那会是一种多么奇怪的感觉。

________

“你最近表现得很奇怪。”救护车说。

“是因为我读书太多的关系吗？”擎天柱回答。

“应该吧。但你最近走神的时间似乎有点太长了。到底发生了什么？”

房间里的每个人听到这个话题突然来了兴趣。

“哦，是的，我还没有告诉你们发生了什么。威震天是曾经是卡隆的一名矿工，与教科书上说他是一名军品角斗士的说法完全相反。实际上他是个很好的人。”

“这很难相信，至少他不应该是……我不知道该怎么形容，殴打或欺负tf的暴力分子？”大黄蜂插嘴道。

“他告诉过我，某些情况下他会去偷一些数据板。他喜欢阅读，但他的身份把他拒之门外，因为那些功能主义派不允许任何阶级的人越过他们的权限。这让我想起我是如何把我的阅读权限视为理所当然的。”

警车问道：“那么，他是否总是计划着成立霸天虎？他那时候的性格会引导他成为今天的军阀吗？”

“嗯，他的确不喜欢早期的汽车人政府。但他还不是那种喜欢闹革命的人，他那时候只想成为一名医生。”

“这太讽刺了。那像他这样的tf为什么会在战争中夺去这么多人的生命？”隔板问道。

“这就是我最想不通的地方。他们看起来像是两个不同的人，但他们却又真的是同一个人。”

救护车说：“在数以百万计的恒星周期中，变化是一定存在的。战争总能改变一切。”

之后擎天柱回到了自己的房间里，在重新充电前又在阅览昨天的数据板。救护车在进来之前敲了一下门，他从数据板中抬起头来。

“什么事？”擎天柱问。

“我昨天穿过那座太空桥的时候确实很累，但是我看到了年轻时的威震天看着你的眼神。你们两个真的只是朋友吗？”救护车记得自己从威震天的脸上看到了留恋和失落。

“你担心的就是这个，我又不会因此叛逃到霸天虎。”

“我不是担心这个，我知道你还没蠢到那份上。”

“……我们互相表白了，最多就到这种程度。”

“那也太蠢了。”救护车毫不惊讶地直言道。

擎天柱叹了口气。“我很高兴你带来了电磁脉冲，可以让我从混乱的时间线和尴尬的重聚中解脱出来。”

说完，擎天柱尴尬地把手盖在脸上。“我到底哪里对不起这个世界了？”

救护车轻轻地拍了拍他的背。

“不要为这件事而自责。你需要经历的事还有很多，不要因为一点点小情绪和迷茫毁了自己的生活。不过这也并不意味着你必须压抑自己，因为这只会让你感觉更糟，明白了吧。”

擎天柱笑了。“嘿，谢了，我有点需要这个。”

“只要你知道自己并不孤单，擎天柱。花点时间去适应底特律的生活，不要急着突破瓶颈。”

救护车其实也在为擎天柱的事感到难过，尽管他没能帮上什么，但连续几个月呆在山洞里，不知道自己是否还能回来是很可怕的，如果威震天真的像他所说的那么好，那他也不会责怪擎天柱。他们都有天真，愚蠢，年轻的时候。擎天柱当然可以更好地隐藏其中的情绪，因为他是他们的领导者，必须成熟地扮演这个角色。和年轻时的威震天在一起可能会让他成长一点。

________

“你已经给我惹了够多麻烦了，就不能让我休息一下吗？”

当擎天柱凝视着夜空的时候，他大声地对着夜空中飞行的火种源碎片喊出自己的心声。他驱车前往火种源碎片坠落的地方。他对接下来可能发生的事有一种奇怪的预感。

“它就这么喜欢掉在洞穴入口外吗？”他在准备拾起火种源碎片时恼怒地说。

这一次会是什么？又是穿越未来？维度交替？还是……

他迅速躲过了一枪，转过身，合上面具。擎天柱已经习惯了威震天在他身后鬼鬼祟祟为了好玩而吓唬他。当他看到威震天用融合炮指着他时，只剩两个想法：

别忘了，他不是震天尊。

还有……

威震天从来不会独自取火种源碎片，为什么这里没有螺母或闪电？

“把火种源给我，汽车人。”威震天咆哮着打断了他那微弱的思路。

擎天柱稍微松了一口气，知道电磁脉冲发射器的副作用可以持续很久。另一方面，他确实也被吓坏了，他从威震天的融合炮下逃进了洞里。

他尽量远离威震天，但同时也迷路了。擎天柱从他的子空间里感觉到了一股奇怪的拉力，那是火种源碎片，在把他引向某个地方。他有点不太想相信它了，但他还能以这样的速度去哪呢？

死胡同。

太棒了。

然而这时候火种源就像在耍他一样又没反应了，擎天柱转过头，看到威震天在朝着他的方向走去。

这是我最后一次信任火种源了！

威震天笑了。

“迷失于此，对你来说是多么不幸。”

“在这种情况下，你不也是这样吗？”

当擎天柱后退靠上山洞的墙壁时，他猛然才反应过来他只需要表现得像没遇到震天尊之前那样就行了。

“我很了解地洞的构造。那么，你把火种源藏在哪里了，汽车人？”

擎天柱在寻找可以逃出去的地方。威震天注意到了这一点，他迅速抓住擎天柱的腰。

“你为什么不让你的下属帮你找呢？是什么让你亲自执行野外任务？”

咚的一声，擎天柱被突然甩到墙上。

“这不关你的事。”威震天生气地说。

威震天打开了他的雷达，扫描了一下火种源碎片的确凿位置。

“除非你喜欢你的子空间被我撕碎，否则你最好自己打开，汽车人。”

擎天柱也不希望他里面的数据板被毁坏，所以他选择遵从了他的命令。考虑到最近火种源给他带来的压力，他决定要好好报复一通。

当威震天看到擎天柱子空间中的数据板时，他忍俊不禁。即使被面具掩盖着也阻止不了擎天柱面甲发热。

“快点把碎片拿走吧！”

“等等，你在干什么？！”

威震天笑了笑，他好奇地从擎天柱的子空间中取出其中一个数据，正好摆放在火种源碎片上方。

当威震天看清里面的内容时，笑容渐渐凝固了。

“强子的诗，多么孩子气，业余和自作多情。”他嘲讽地说。

【注：强子（Hadron）在粒子物理学里，强子是一种由夸克或反夸克通过强作用力捆绑在一起的复合粒子。通俗称强相互作用的粒子，大致理解了作者的用意，会这方面的小伙伴可以自己体会一下ORZ】

“闭嘴！谁让你看我的数据板？”擎天柱不喜欢有人恶意揣测他对书籍或诗歌的品味。

威震天又从里面取出了另一个数据板，还有火种源碎片。擎天柱意识到那是什么数据板，他开始拼命地挣扎，但根本无济于事。

“停下！别看那个数据板！震天尊！”

擎天柱后知后觉意识到他刚刚喊出了谁的名字时，威震天控制他的力度越来越紧，他的光学镜汇聚到他身上。

“你怎么知道这个名字？”擎天柱望向别处，不再吭声。威震天又一次把擎天柱撞在墙上。火种源碎片直接掉落在地上。

“……不要看那个数据板。”

毫无征兆的，擎天柱突然掉了下来，他抬头看到威震天双手捧着他的数据板，那是震天尊最后一次给奥列安留下的信息。他的目光以越来越强烈的力度阅读着数据板上的每一个字。他的双手在发抖。

“这是我写的……但，是给谁的？——我为什么会写——我不记得——那条信息是什么时候——”威震天喃喃地自言自语，却忘了擎天柱还在那里。

擎天柱注意到火种源重新开始发光的，这一次它的光芒变得异常眩目。就像一道闪电，同时击中了擎天柱和威震天。

属于震天尊和奥列安的记忆一股脑涌入他的处理器中。所有的欢歌笑语，悲伤，温柔，恐惧，以及他所追寻的爱从各个角度点燃了他的火种。他的处理器里充满了一种令让他想要撕心裂肺咆哮的感觉。

太多了。

刹那之间，一切都停止了，他的躯体还和原来一样，只是清洁液从他的光学镜里滴落了下来。仿佛过了千百万个恒星周期之久，又仿佛只过了不到一个循环周期。

擎天柱眼睁睁地看着威震天在他面前倒下。

当他醒来的时候，他会记起所有的事情。 我……做了些什么？

擎天柱不知道该怎么形容这种感受。他现在应该快乐还是悲伤？威震天还会爱他吗？威震天知道之后会杀了他吗？

当威震天呻吟着清醒过来的时候，擎天柱的火种本能的在恐惧。他后退了一步，突然冲了出去。

然而还没来得及跑远，擎天柱就被摁在了地上，他被威震天翻了过来。

“这次你不能再逃走了，我不会允许的……奥列安。”

“威震天你——”

威震天蜷紧拳头捶在擎天柱面具旁的地上。

“在那数以百万计的恒星周期之中，一直都是你……你知不知道你把我逼疯到什么程度？！知不知道我失去了什么，我甚至连自己也说不出那是什么？！是你勾引了曾经那个天真而绝望的我！”威震天还在努力从他所有的记忆中恢复过来，他的处理器简直一团乱。然而擎天柱还没搞清情况。

擎天柱不敢看着威震天的光学镜。他要死了吗？震天尊恨他吗？威震天认为他们之前的关系只是个骗局吗？

“……打开你的面具，看着我。”

擎天柱向威震天袒露出他的脸，他们两人进行了短暂的眼神交流。威震天用拇指轻轻地抚摸擎天柱的嘴唇。

“你还爱我吗？”威震天问。就在那一刻，擎天柱感到他胸口处剧烈的悸动。“爱我吗？！”

一次又一次，他注意到了这对光学镜中的绝望。

“我爱……”

当威震天咄咄逼人地将他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，享受着擎天柱轻柔的吻的触感时，擎天柱主动回应了。他们就犹如接触饥渴症的病患，威震天应该算是患病最严重的那个。

“我太想念你了……”

他们又吻上了好一会儿。

“……我不会再让你离开了。”他们的手指交织在一起。

“……永远不要再离开我了。”威震天的吻变得更加具备侵略性和占有欲。

“威震天，我爱你。”他们停了下来，彼此凝视着对方眼中溢出的爱意。威震天紧紧地抱着擎天柱，靠在他的脖子上。他等了千百万个恒星周期才找回这种感觉——他的爱人抱着他的温柔的感觉。

“对我来说，已经过了数以百万计的恒星周期，但对你来说，只有几个循环周期而已。生活对我是多么的不公平。”

威震天和擎天柱好一会而才发现了他们现在的姿势——擎天柱躺在威震天的胸前。但是这次，擎天柱注意到威震天的胸甲比他记忆中的要稍大一些。

“即使经历了这么多的循环，你怎么还惦记着我？即使知道我是汽车人？”擎天柱问。

“我想你不明白你对我的影响有多大，奥列安，或者应该说，擎天柱？”

“所以你还记得我的名字。”擎天柱笑着说。

“不知为何，虽然我没有找回我的其他记忆，但我却从未忘记过你的名字。”

擎天柱处理器中出现了一个问题。

“……为什么你认为火种源会导致这一切发生呢？一直以来，它一直带着我走遍世界，连你也是。它甚至还修复了你的记忆。”

威震天花了一点时间思考擎天柱的问题。

“你还记得我们那时候关于那本书的探讨吗？关于那位飞行者的。”

擎天柱知道他在说什么，并对其含义的巧合感到有些惊讶。

“……这就意味着……火种源就是促使我们在一起的那种超凡脱俗的力量。”擎天柱觉得奇怪，因为他知道火种源是普神设计的。

“命运让我们走到了一起。我知道穿越时空不是偶然，这一切都是从一开始就计划好的。”

“你什么意思？”擎天柱问。

“你最喜欢的诗人……”

擎天柱有点不高兴了。“我不知道他跟这事有什么关系，但我不敢相信你不喜欢强子的诗。”

他还没有被震天尊批评过呢。

威震天不禁笑出声。

“有什么好笑的？！”

“大概是因为我太爱你了被。”威震天想。最后，他平静下来，老实告诉擎天柱他笑的原因。

“你离开后不久的某一天，我用笔名一个莫名其妙的灵感促使我写了一首诗，后来我把我的无名诗提交给了出版社，那之后我的许多诗都放进去了。”

擎天柱睁大了光学镜。

“强子是我的笔名，我不敢相信你喜欢我年轻时的业余作品。”

威震天被擎天柱的震惊和尴尬的表情逗乐了。

“……这不会改变我对任何事情的看法。”

威震天对他的回答嗤之以鼻。

“我会为你写更好的诗，不过我还是很高兴我的诗最终让你唤醒了我。你其实就是我在我的作品中所追寻的人，你永远是我的灵感来源。”

擎天柱的面甲开始发烫了。

“一直以来，不管我在哪，我每时每刻都在读你的诗，当我还是图书管理员的时候，我就有读过你的作品，我心想——这就是你给我的第一感觉 我之前还想知道那个匿名的作者是谁，没想到就是你。当我在矿洞遇见你时，你也是那个让我第一次感受到爱的人。”

擎天柱被威震天举起，他轻轻地吻了他一下。

“等我们离开这个地方后，会发生什么？”擎天柱忍不住打破气氛。

“加入我吧，擎天柱。你会受到比汽车人把你完全赶出去之前更好的待遇。”

“……我不能就这样离开我的团队。我仍然是一个汽车人，‘擎天柱’的名字就是代表着这个寓意。”

“那我们肯定会成功的。我们有更多的共同之处，比你想象的要多得多。你这家伙太倾向汽车人思想了。我担心即使我变了，你也不想认我是你的爱人。”

“当你找回记忆的时候，我以为你会杀了我。这就是为什么我选择逃跑，我害怕你狠我。”

“我永远不会那样做的，擎天柱，现在我已经找回了我的记忆。”

________

当他们最终离开山洞时，他们将不得不再次分开，但只是暂时的。擎天柱离开时，他回头看了一眼，但同时威震天也在回头看他。

他们默契地笑了。

“明天见，威震天。”擎天柱笑着说。

“别再玩消失了，我已经忍得够久了。”威震天笑着回答。

擎天柱一路载着火种源回家，他不明白为什么，但他觉得火种源好像稳定了许多。可能是它现在觉得已经完成了它的工作。他不禁想知道为什么火种源继续把他们联系在一起，是有什么重要的消息吗？它究竟想要表达什么？

________

威震天并没有写完那些诗，这些话在他脑海中时而会生动地浮现出来。它很俗气，还没有完全构思好，但这已经足够了。

“我与你相遇，

每一天都很美好。

明天会过去，

最后一天，恒星在我们的时空相聚一起。

情，深深地扎根于我的内心深处，

永恒的火种，我属于你。”

【END】

以后就能光明正大的通敌了……

另外，火种源爸爸nb！


End file.
